


you and i

by orphan_account



Series: week of newsbians [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Depressive Episode, F/F, girlfriends trying their best, i have no clue how to tag this one lads um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To say that Sarah was starting to worry about her girlfriend was a huge understatement.





	you and i

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i didn't update the week of newsbians for like a month but im back now lads hello
> 
> im in the middle of a good ol Depressive Episode and i need me a freak like sarah 
> 
> i wrote this to cheer myself up a lil but im adding to the week of newsbians cause it's almost finished and i might as well finish it lmao 
> 
> this is bad im sorry i don't have the motivation to be alive rn which means my motivation to actually proofread this doesn't exist at all lmao
> 
> ignore the title i just didn't have any ideas and im too mentally exhausted to come up with a semi decent one lmao

To say that Sarah was getting worried about Katherine would be an understatement. 

Sure, Katherine went into depressive episodes somewhat frequently, but none had gotten as bad as this one had. She hadn't left the bedroom in days - and she had slept through most of those days -, she hadn't eaten anything besides a few crackers and half of a salad that Sarah had forced her to eat, she hadn't showered or changed clothes in well over a week, and she was getting somewhat physically ill from lack of vitamin D and malnourishment. 

Sarah did her best to help Katherine. She knew how depressive episodes were, and she knew they couldn't be nullified easily. Sarah made food for Katherine, made sure Katherine was taking her meds, brought water and coffee to Katherine, brought clean clothes to Katherine, and even tried asking David for help. 

But the food was left on the dresser, completely disregarded, the meds stayed on Katherine's nightstand, forgotten, the water was left until it wasn't cold anymore and the coffee was left until it wasn't warm anymore, the clothes were left in a folded stack on Katherine's dresser, and even David's advice wasn't working. 

Sarah cleaned Katherine's bedroom, putting the clothes away and getting rid of the old food and water and dishes. She put the meds on Katherine's nightstand back into the bottle, cleaned up the dirty laundry on the floor, and organized Katherine's desk. She put new sheets on Katherine's bed. She opened the curtains and blinds, deciding that some sunlight may help a bit. 

But a tidy bedroom and some sunlight didn't seem to do much either. Katherine still spent her time sleeping, lying in bed while fidgeting aimlessly, or simply watching Netflix but not quite focusing on the show. 

Sarah didn't know what else to do. She searched the Internet, asked her mom and brother for help, and even contacted Katherine's therapist in a desperate attempt to get Katherine out of this episode. 

She got the same advice from all of them, and it was all just the same things Sarah had already been doing. Sarah didn't know what to do.

"Why are you crying?" Katherine asked, sending a concerned glance to Sarah. Sarah sniffled.

"It's just-- You're not doing well at all, and everything I've tried to do to help isn't working and I feel awful because I'm your girlfriend and I'm supposed to be helping and making you feel better and I'm supposed to know what to do to help you and I just-- I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I wanna help, I really do, I just don't know how." 

Katherine smiled softly. 

"Sarah, it's out of your control." Katherine reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand, intertwining their fingers. "It's not your fault. And honestly? You've been amazing. You're brought me food, water, clean clothes, meds, and even cleaned my room for me. You're doing the best you can, and I am so, so thankful. I'm... I'm sorry I haven't been the best girlfriend this past week. I've been lying in bed and kinda ignoring you. But, uh, how about you and I go on a walk outside? I'll shower and eat and we can go do something together. I really need to get out of bed and stop moping around." 

"I'll get the water running for you. And I'll make some sandwiches while you shower. Sound good?" Sarah smiled, and Katherine returned the smile.

"Yeah." 

It was obvious that Katherine didn't quite want to get out of bed and face the world right now, but Sarah was glad that she was at least trying. Trying was good. It was progress. 

So, even if Katherine still didn't quite have the motivation to be a Functioning Human Being yet, a shower, some lunch, and a quick walk outside was progress. 

Sarah and Katherine spent the rest of the day walking around the town, hand-in-hand, talking about everything and nothing. 

Slowly, Katherine got better. She started taking showers every day again. She ate at least one full meal a day. She was hydrated again. She went back to taking her meds. She managed to get her sleep schedule back on track. She changed clothes. She cleaned up around her apartment. 

It took a while. It took weeks, really, for Katherine to get back on track. But when she was finally feeling better, Sarah was proud of her.

Of course, this was not the last time that this would happen. Katherine would have her ups and her downs. She'd have her good days and her bad days. 

But with Sarah at her side, Katherine knew she'd be able to keep herself (mostly) in check.


End file.
